


can't stop me now ('cause i'm trying to have a good time)

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Series: the story of our life [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, chewie is a dog that likes to pee on kylo's shoes, everyone likes to interrupt jessika while she's trying to ask an important question, it's kinda bad, unless you haven't seen anything from the new movie at all, yeah not really any spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Next time, there will be no injured uncle’s waiting to prevent me from asking her.’<br/>And there wasn’t. The next time it was the overgrown emo cousin that kept the couple from getting engaged.</p><p>--</p><p>Five times Jessika tries (and fails) to ask Rey to marry her, and one time she succeeds.<br/>Or, the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family is just one giant cockblock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't stop me now ('cause i'm trying to have a good time)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic in this fandom but I have read 100 finnpoe fics so I'm practically an expert (yeah not really so don't be surprised if they seem a little OOC)  
> I have no idea what this is  
> I just wanted some jeditestor fluff so i wrote it myself  
> finnpoe is kind of background but they're still featured so they're tagged in this  
> title is a take on "can't stop me now" by Queen and probably doesn't make sense but I've been listening to the Hamilton soundtrack for a week and there's not exactly a lyric that sticks out as a proposal. or people being cockblocks. in a romantic sense.
> 
> edit: a lovely commentor informed me that it's 'don't stop me now' but I think the title still works as is so it's staying, but the credit is going to the song because that's what I had in my head when I was thinking of a title.
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just own an immense amount of love for this ship.

1.

It was somewhat ironic that the one person who wanted Jessika to propose to Rey was the one that prevented it the first time. Everyone had made a bet about when the question was going to be popped, and Poe was counting on his friend to do it before the end of the week so he could win all the cash. Of course, this wasn’t the reason Jessika decided to finally ask, but Poe took it and ran.

Jessika, being the complete sap she was, decided it was best to pull out all the stops and spend a lot of money to make the night perfect.

She really should’ve known better.

Things were going great. Jessika had booked a private garden and strung up fairy lights and paper lanterns to illuminate the space. She’d hired one of the best chefs in the city to cook for them. There was a live string quartet to set the ambiance. The whole date had cost almost as much as the actual ring. But for Rey, it was worth every penny.

Poe, who was a terrible liar and knew everything that needed to stay a secret, was sent away once his job of setting up the lights and table was done. Jess couldn’t risk the secret slipping out because the Latino couldn’t keep his mouth shut long off to run away.

After her friend and fellow pilot had been run off, Jessika assumed the rest of the night would go as planned. There was no bad liar to mess things up, and unless someone was dying, all of their friends and family had been informed that reaching either of them would be impossible.

Of course, someone had to go and practically die.

Just as Jessika grabbed the ring box and stood up, Poe rushed in, yelling about a hospital, surgery, and Han.

“Could you repeat that?” Jess asked when Poe finished explaining. In Spanish. “In English, please.”

“Han was stabbed. He’s going into surgery now and things are looking up, but it was serious. He lost a fair bit of blood and they don’t know what’s going to happen. Luke and Leia are there now.”

“I have to go. I have to be there. Ben won’t show up. They need more than just each other right now.”

And thus, their date was cut short and no proposal was made. 

In the end, it wasn’t technically Poe’s fault, since he didn’t stab Rey’s uncle, but he was still the one who interrupted them. 

Jessika made sure to wait until Poe couldn’t win any money to ask again.

 

2.

Two months after Han’s hospitalization, he was well on his way to a full recovery. Luckily for him, the knife had missed any major organs, but after being discharged from the hospital, he was still on bed rest. This meant that someone had to be with him at all times, so he could get around without hurting himself even more.

The family took shifts; Leia overnight, Rey from the time Leia left for work and Luke returned from work, and Luke until ten PM. Whenever Rey wasn’t watching her Uncle or working, she was sleeping or too busy to go out of with Jessika, making it nearly impossible for the pilot to pop the question.

Finally, one day, Jessika decided to go for it. She had the day off, and was spending her time with Rey at Han and Leia’s house. Han was sleeping, so the couple watched TV quietly for a few hours.

Realizing that now was as good a time as any, since it was silent and no one was around to interrupt this time, Jessika casually started her speech. 

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do. You have no idea how much I love you. Words cannot express how much I love you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. I had never believed in love at first sight, and I still don’t, not really, but after our first date, I was hopelessly in love, and I have been ever since.”

She reached around behind her to grab the ring. 

But just as she was getting off the couch to kneel down, Han hobbled in, interrupting the moment. Rey rushed up to help her uncle to the armchair as Jessika sank back into the cushions.

_ ‘Next time, there will be no injured uncle’s waiting to prevent me from asking her.’ _

And there wasn’t. The next time it was the overgrown emo cousin that kept the couple from getting engaged.

 

3.

A week after Jessika’s second attempt, they were watching over Han again. This time, though, she told him of her plans so he wouldn’t stumble in and interrupt unless he was dying.

Jess also decided that she would forego the grand speech and get right to the point; it would be much harder for someone to interrupt that way.

But life had a way of messing everything up.

The house was quiet, as Han was asleep and no one else was home. Jessika and Rey were cuddling on the couch, watching  _ The Office.  _ As one episode changed to the next, the black-haired pilot grabbed the ring box from it’s hiding spot behind the pillows and maneuvered so Rey was facing her. Since she had been interrupted the first two times before she had even gotten down on one knee, Jess decided to leave out the kneeling and just ask the question. Nothing could stop her now.

“Hey, Rey?” 

Well, nothing except for Rey’s annoying cousin, who chose that moment to storm into his parent’s house and with their dog, Chewbacca, on a short leash.

“Go on, you dumb dog.”

Chewie whined, but trotted towards his bed in the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was given that dumb dog to take care of for the next month. But all he’s done since I brought him home has been peeing on my shoes and eating my food, and I’ve had it!” Ben, or Kylo Ren, as he liked to be called, fumed.

Jessika sighed. Next time, she wasn’t proposing anywhere where a Skywalker could be lurking. 

Ben stormed out of the house, leaving Rey and Jessika alone again, but the moment was gone.

_ ‘Next time.’ _

 

4.

The next time happened a few days later, after Rey’s grading. She had just received her brown belt, the last one before going for black. Everyone was there; Luke, Leia, Han, Poe, Finn, even Ben (although that was only because his fencing studio was right beside the dojo and Leia had physically dragged her son to see Rey get her belt).

After the ceremony had ended, Rey made her way around her friends and family, receiving congratulations and hugs all around. 

When everyone had finished with the hugging, they piled into two separate cars and headed to a nearby restaurant to celebrate. Leia took Han in their car, since squeezing in a tiny car while injured wasn’t a very good idea, and everyone else piled into Poe’s beat-up station wagon. (Ben stayed behind, which no one complained about.)

Rey’s aunt and uncle were already at the restaurant when the rest of them got there, so they all ran in and sat at the table, impatiently waiting for the waitress to take their orders.

The younger Skywalker tried to lead the group, but Jessika pulled her back for a second. She was going to propose now, in a dirty parking lot of an average restaurant without the ring or a planned speech.

“I love you, so much.”

“I love you too. So much.”

Before Jessika could get the question out, Rey pressed her lips onto the pilot’s. Because of the rush of pride still pumping in Rey’s blood, and the heat of the moment, the two were making out against the side of Poe’s car in a matter of minutes. 

When she started running out of breath, Jessika pulled back and stared at her girlfriend.

“I love you. So, so much. You took a reckless wreck like me and made me a better version of myself. I have no idea what I would do without you.”

“Where’s this coming from?”

“The moment, I suppose. Look, what I’m trying to say is -”

“Are you girls going to be much longer? The waitress is ready to take our orders.”

Jessika mentally cursed. That was it; she was moving to the south pole and taking Rey with her so they could live in peace without constant interruptions by her family.

“We’ll be there in a minute.”

Luke left after that, but for the fourth time, the moment was lost.

“You were saying?” Rey prompted.

“Forget it. I was just being a sap.”

It was then that Jessika decided to wait a little longer to ask again. Maybe in a few months, when she and Rey were on a cruise, or travelling Europe and away from the troublesome Skywalker-Organa-Solo and Friends group, she would try (and hopefully not fail.)

 

5.

But a vacation a few months later didn’t happen. First, Poe proposed, and Rey and Jessika were needed for best women duty (because for some reason the two men didn’t have male best friends to fill the rule), and then when Mr. and Mr. Dameron were on their honeymoon, Rey’s mom came for a surprise visit. (It didn’t go so well. Tensions ran high for the whole week, and Jess and Rey had their biggest fight yet.) 

After her mother left, Rey took a few weeks to herself, which meant breaking up with Jessika and hiding on a remote island somewhere off the coast of England until Luke talked some sense into her. (They got back together, and things started falling back into the normal routine.) 

By this time, Finn and Poe had been home for a month and had made the decision to have kids. And by have kids, it meant making Rey their surrogate, which meant at least three months before a possible vacation could be had. Then, it was postponed even longer when they found out that Rey was actually pregnant.

So it had been an entire year since Jessika’s last failed proposal, and she was finally ready to try again. 

But, of course, she was two minutes too late.

Just as she was about to propose for the fifth time, Rey winced. She was only eight months pregnant, but twins tended to come early. (Yes, Rey was helping to bring not one but  _ two  _ kids into the world, both of which had Poe and Finn as their fathers. Jessika planned to avoid the Dameron house for the next eighteen years.)

This time, Jessika cursed aloud.

Would she ever get to marry Rey?

(The answer was probably not, assuming they stuck around for a while. And since Rey had rights as aunt Rey, the godmother and biological mother of the twins, Jessika didn’t think they would ever leave.)

  
  


+1.

Finally, Jessika’s time came. She no longer cared if people were around. She was going to ask, and she was going to get an answer (that would hopefully be a yes). The twins (a boy and a girl who were the cutest babies Jessika had ever seen) were doing well, and the new parents were spending time admiring their kids, who were sleeping in bassinets peacefully. Luke and Rey were chatting quietly, and Han and Leia reminisced about Ben as an infant. Jessika sat back and watched, waiting for the right moment.

Luke got up and went over to his sister, leaving a short window open.

Jessika grabbed the ring box and silently moved her chair to Rey’s bed.

“Hi.”

“When we have kids, you are carrying them.”

“Shouldn’t we be married first before we have some of our own?”

“I suppose that would be a good idea.”

“Well then it’s a good thing I have a ring.” Jessika opened the ring box and placed it on the bed. “I have tried to ask you this question five times. The first time, your uncle was stabbed. The second, we were at his house and he stumbled into the living room. The third, Ben had gotten sick of Chewie. The fourth, your dad cared more about getting food than letting me ask you this question. The fifth was only a few hours ago, when the twins decided they wanted to make an appearance. But now, nothing is going to stop me.

“I have wanted to marry you since our first date and you shut down that homophobic couple beside us. I bought this ring six months in. I first tried asking one year in. Now, I finally get to ask you this question that has been burning a hole in my mind for so long.

“I love you. You just gave birth to kids that you won’t call your own just to make your best friends happy, you smell like shit, and you have never been more beautiful. So, Rey Skywalker, you beautiful, wonderful human I will never deserve, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

By this time, everyone was watching, even two nurses checking on the twins. Poe was holding up his phone, no doubt recording the moment, and Finn was mouthing, “say yes!” 

Rey doesn’t notice any of this. “Yes!”

Everyone applauded loudly as the ring was slipped onto Rey’s finger. They didn’t stop until the babies started whining.

Poe calmed his daughter while Finn took his son. The newly engaged couple smiled at their friends.

“Now will you carry our kids?”

“Let’s get me a ring first, and then we’ll see.”


End file.
